


Filled with Love

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: self-indulgent pwp filth





	Filled with Love

Akihito lay naked with his hands bound to the bed post above his head. A blindfold covered his eyes and a shiny metal ring was seated comfortably at the base of his leaking red cock. His chest glistened with sweat under the dim lighting of the bedroom.

The silence of the room was filled with the obscene sound of skin slapping skin, and the squelch of each hard thrust. Akihito was past coherency, mind having succumbed to the pleasure. Despite the cock ring, he'd been repeatedly brought past the point of no return, experiencing several dry orgasms already. His body was overstimulated and extremely sensitive due to the blindfold, but with his hands tied up, all he could do was moan in pleasure as he took Asami's long, thick member.

With one of Akihito's legs propped up on his shoulder, Asami continued to leisurely thrust his hard cock in and out of the slick heat. Asami silently admired the delicious sight before him. He knows he would never tire of seeing Akihito like this. The erotic display only served to excite him even more. He began to move a little more urgently into the tight channel, chasing after his orgasm. He's lost sight of the number of times that he's come already. All he knows is that he's come enough times to fill Akihito to the point where it has started to leak out, soaking his rim and even smearing onto Asami's balls. It has been several hours since they started. The slickness coating his engorged member rendered his movements easier. Asami could practically feel the shape of his cock being carved into Akihito's body.

~~~

Asami is fucking into Akihito hard and fast when he comes. Akihito gasps as he feels himself being flooded with warm seed yet again. His walls flutter around the cock inside of him, squeezing rhythmically as though to milk out every last drop. He wants to come too, but the cock ring makes it difficult to do so. On the other hand, it is thanks to that device that Akihito is able to still keep up with Asami's crazy stamina. Regardless, his body clenches involuntarily around Asami, reaching orgasm without ejaculating. Akihito feels heady, acting on instinct as he squirms in place when he feels Asami growing hard again. Vaguely, he realizes that Asami has not pulled out at all, even after climaxing.

Asami lifts the leg off his shoulder and sets it down onto the bed. At last, he decides to remove the blindfold and release Akihito's wrists from their confines. Upon the removal of the blindfold, Akihito is met with the sight of Asami looking at him with an expression that he probably isn't even aware of himself: it's a look of intense arousal, but he is also looking at Akihito as though he was his most prized possession of all. Under that burning gaze, Akihito cannot help but blush. He averts his eyes, unused to seeing this kind of attention and affection being directed at him.

Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure and pain runs up his spine as the hard, thick cock nestled inside of him begins to grind against his prostate. Akihito lets out a shout, tears springing to his eyes, body trembling. His vision goes blurry, and he finds himself sitting in Asami's lap, the new position allowing Asami to go deeper inside of him. He wraps his arms around the larger man, trying to find purchase as he braces himself for the ride. In between their chests, his own neglected cock is profusedly dribbling precome, but neither of them mind.

Asami is relentless, bouncing Akihito on his cock with ease. It's intoxicating; Akihito is tight, even tighter as Asami pulls out. It's as if it were trying to suck him in and keep him from leaving. Then when Asami pushes back in, he is welcomed by the constricting warmth of walls soaked with a cocktail of cum and lube. The angle lets him graze Akihito's prostate with each thrust, pulling out obscene sounds that Akihito would be too embarrassed to admit to making. His head is thrown back, his eyes closed with bliss, and Asami takes this as an invitation to assault his neck. Soon, Akihito's neck, which was covered with fading hickeys, is littered yet again with dark marks. Asami has taken to biting and rubbing the perky pink nubs on Akihito's chest, enjoying the way he gets impossibly tighter around Asami's cock.

~~~

As his nipples were being assaulted by a sinful mouth and skillful fingers, Akihito's pleasure went to a whole new level. Tears were pouring liberally from his eyes, painting wet streaks down his cheeks. His mind was buzzing with so much stimulation that he felt almost numb. Asami felt hot and hard inside of him, and it felt insanely good. Before he knew it, Akihito was riding Asami's cock on his own, raising his hips shakily before letting gravity drop him down again. He felt himself squeezing Asami's cock, unwilling to part from it, before then stretching to accomodate its size. Akihito couldn't help but moan as Asami hit his prostate with every thrust. During their previous rounds, Asami had avoided this spot, but now it seems he would not be holding back.

Strong hands grabbed his hips and forced them down, causing Asami's huge cock to be sheathed completely inside of him. Akihito shivered as the familiar rush of hot seed painting his walls again. Dimly, he felt the cock ring being removed. Akihito hears the deep rumble of Asami's voice ordering him to come, and his body responds to the command as if on instinct. His back arches and his body tenses as Akihito makes a mess of their stomachs, splattering them with his spend. He comes with Asami's name on his lips. The sound is muffled by Asami, who licks into his mouth, kissing him lewdly. He remembers seeing white before drifting into sleep.

Asami watches as come gushes out of Akihito the moment his cock popped free. In hindsight, he thinks he might have gone a bit overboard tonight, but it was well worth it. He goes to prepare the bath, knowing that Akihito will not be waking up any time soon. Asami easily lifts Akihito into his arms, and sets off to clean them both up.


End file.
